Valentines Day with sad Chocolates
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: So... um it's 8059. As normally as a valentines day could be, the rains was given almost a thousand presents and chocolates, while the storm having as much as the former. But, ofcourse the two weren't satisfied with what they got. Now, whose chocolate would they like? Throw in a love confession and a very very OOC Goku-chan, and what did you get? read and find out.


**yeah..i know it's not valentines, but hey! I wanted to do a oneshot! Don't judge me~ **

**Anyways.. I DO NOT OWN KHR! *bow***

**OOC PEOPLE**

Ah~ Valentines Day, it was the first Valentines in where the rain guardian started to have a crush on the storm and the other way around, only this time, both of them are very, very, very dense. Sigh, if only the two guardians were together like how the sky and the cloud are right now.

And as normally as a valentines day could be, the rains was given almost a thousand presents and chocolates, while the storm having as much as the former. But, ofcourse the two weren't satisfied with what they got.

Now, as you can see or clearly read, Hayato is now situated beside the rain, while their boss and their co-guardian are at the other rooftop cuddling with each other . Now, this made an impact to the two blushing giuardians.

As the two ate silently, the rooftop door opened and revealed a girl with long curly locks of black hair and familiar green eyes. She was blushing madly and was cluching an eerly familiar looking box with a ribbon.

"Um... Y-Yamamoto-kun? C-can I talk with you?" she asked as she looked up, batting her eyelashes. Now, this made Hayato gag inside.

But, Hayato, being the smart person he is, he calculated it all already.

Yamamoto would rather have a _girl_ friend, than a boyfriend. And he was sure as hell that he would accept this girls offer. Giving a sharp breath that made his heart ache, he looked down at his food as Takashi tried to give him a reassuring smile-which he didn't get- and walked off towards the girl.

As the two went to the private part of the roof, Hayato took a small box of chocolate from his pants, it was the chocolate he worked hard on for weeks and managed to make it edible. He was proud of himself and had the courage last night, he had it oh-so-close, but... he'll never have it. He won;t have Yamamoto... He's... he's a nice guy who can have any girl he wants... 'why should he choose me?' Hayato thought as a single tear came down.

He put down his food and looked at the box of chocolate, he too put it down quite harshly. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and let the tears fall down. Really... he was to obvious. But, he thought. It won't matter anymore, he was going to let it all out today and tomorrow he'll be the same.

" 'dera...are you alright? " the soothing voice came out beside him. Then a bang was heard, then..silence came.

" 'D-dera? hey.. Gokudera..." still no response

"HAYATO!" the storm looked up, not minding the fact that tears still strolled down his face.

"What!?" he shouted out loud. His heart ached again as he remembered the girl. "S-sorry.. so h-how was the girl? She's pretty you know.." at this Gokudera smiled sadly and wiped his tears away.

"...she's also very attractive with her body and I heard she was smart...she could tutor you and you could-"

"Stop it 'Dera" Hayato looked up at his crush and widened his eyes at the sad face infront of him.

"I didn't accept her. I love someone else..." Takeshi started and smiled sadly at the storm. "..and his standing infront of me... the person I don't want to see crying" Takeshi smiled soflty and wrapped his arms around the now crying teen.

"I love you" Takeshi muttered, not expecting an answer of the same affection.

"I..I love you too..." Hayato said as he smiled happily at the rain's chest and cried happily, wrapping his arms around his new lover.

Takeshi backed up a bit and looked at the others eyes and saw love in those emerald eyes of his new lover. He leaned in for a deep kiss and muttered, as he got a box of something out from his pocket, "Happy Valentines Day 'Dera ". Hayato opened the box and saw chocolates of all sorts. He smiled happily at his lover and kissed him again.

His almost edible chocolate forgotten on the ground.

So sad for you chocolate.

So sad...

**That's all thanks for reading. please review and this has no BETA! :) bye bye**


End file.
